


And Baby Makes Three...

by KaylaShay



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs receives a phone call that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawk_soaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo; Past- Gibbs/Mann  
>  **Warnings** : none  
>  **Word Count** : 758  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine and mine alone...  
>  **Written For** : hawk_soaring's [May 2012 Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/164346.html?thread=2372602#t2372602)

Tony looked up as Gibbs' phone dropped to the floor.

"Boss?" he questioned. When the other man didn't respond, he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Is it Jack?"

Still without a response, Tony bent and picked up the phone. He could here a voice repeating hello over and over. With a hand still on Gibbs' shoulder, he fielded the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Gibbs?" a female voice asked.

"This is his partner, Tony DiNozzo. Whatever you said seems to have shocked him for the moment. Can you talk to me about it?"

"Um," the woman sounded indecisive.

"If it helps, I'm a federal agent that works with Gibbs," Tony said in his most charming voice. He wanted to get the bottom off this so he could figure out how to help Gibbs.

"I'm with child protective services in Hawaii. My call was to inform him that a woman named Hollis Mann passed away in childbirth this morning and Mr. Gibbs is listed as the birth father. Ms. Mann also had him listed as legal guardian for the child should something happen to her."

It was all Tony could do to not drop the phone like Gibbs did. He gripped the shoulder harder as the wheels in his head started to turn.

"Can I get your contact information and get back with you in an hour or so?"

When the woman consented, Tony stepped away from Gibbs long enough to write down the info and end the call.

"Jethro?" he questioned softly. With a push, he led the man to the couch. Only then did he speak.

"It's a boy."

Tony felt his heart do a little flip-flop. "I told her we'd call her back in an hour. You ready to talk about it."

"How could she not tell me?" Tony could hear the frustration in Gibbs' voice.

"Don't know, Jethro. Maybe she didn't want you staying with her out of obligation."

Gibbs frowned, but Tony could tell that idea settled in his mind. It was exactly what Gibbs would have done had Hollis told him.

"Guess the why doesn't matter much anymore," Jethro finally said.

"Yeah," Tony said with a sigh. "More about what you are going to do now."

"We," Gibbs said quietly. "This is about both of us, Tony."

Tony took a deep breath and grabbed Gibbs' hand. "I know we talked about adopting, but it wasn't going to be until you retired. But this is your son and..." Tony trailed off.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered. "Don't want to give him up. Already lost one and even though I have seen him and didn't know about him, don't want to lose him either."

"We can make work," Tony said, even as mind focused on everything that could go wrong.

"I'll retire," Gibbs said with conviction. "I wasn't here when Kelly needed me and I'm not letting another kid down."

Tony didn't argue, although, he knew the other man would have to find something to do eventually.

"I guess we're going to Hawaii," Tony said as he squeezed Gibbs' hand and then got up to start making calls.

"Wait," Gibbs whispered as he tugged Tony back until the man was more or less sitting in his lap. Then he caressed Tony's check with his free hand.

"I love you."

"Love you to, Jethro," Tony said as he leaned in and kissed Gibbs. When they pulled apart, Tony pushed himself off the other man reluctantly.

"How about I handle work while you field Hawaii? And don't forget to call Jack," Tony added as his mental checklist grew. "Although, given how well you handled things it might be better to handle that one in person. Oh! And we need to call the lawyer. Shit! We'll need to baby-proof things. And-"

Gibbs just smiled as Tony wondered into the kitchen. A son. He was going to be a dad again. And this time with Tony. Wishing he was already in Hawaii, Gibbs went for his phone and grabbed the piece of paper with all the information on it.

Just before he could start the phone call, Tony hollered from the kitchen.

"And don't even think about naming him Michael Jackson after Franks and your dad. The poor kid would never live it down!"

Gibbs found himself laughing out loud and his heart felt lighter than it had for a long time.

When the call connected, he didn't give the woman a chance to talk.

"This is Jethro Gibbs and I'll be coming for my son."


End file.
